


Scrambling

by Harutemu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/pseuds/Harutemu
Summary: scram·bling:1.to climb up, down, or over something quickly and with difficulty.2.the hike or climb over rough or steep ground, especially as a leisure activity.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Hound (Transformers)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Scrambling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermca/gifts).



Would it be good enough. . . ?

Watching Hound celebrating the Earth’s winter holiday with the other scouts, smiling softly over his warmed cube of energon, Bluestreak stopped to ask himself for possibly the hundredth time that day.

Would Hound like it? Would he understand?

Bluestreak forced his pedes still as he sat, however his traitorous digits gave away the rapid pace of his thoughts, tapping the table and then his arms as he crossed them. 

“Something on your mind Bluestreak?”

Yelping, Bluestreak startled at the sudden appearance of Hound at his elbow before laughing and grinning ruefully up at the other mech.

Chuckling, Hound joined him on the bench and seemingly turned his attention to watching the celebration in their mess-hall turned rec room.

“I don’t usually catch you off guard like that. Is everything fine?” He asked gently setting his cube aside on the table.

Pulling a loud vent to cool substructures warmed by embarrassment, Bluestreak opened his mouth to answer and an avalanche of words tumbled out.

“Yes! Everything is fine, you don’t have to worry. I was just wondering, you see I- I have a gift idea, a gift for you and I hope you like it but I’m not sure if you will. At least I think it counts as a gift? It’s not a thing though, it's a place, and I thought of you when I was there and-”.

A gentle hand reached out and cupped one of his own, letting it rest there. Smiling warmly Hound squeezed his hand before gently easing his thumb over tightened knuckles, waiting as the sudden torrent of words slowed to a trickle.

“And I hope you really like it” Bluestreak paused awkwardly, wanting to say more and wishing he’d said nothing at the same time.

“It means so much that you want to give me a gift Blue, let alone one you’ve put so much thought into. I love it already.”

Bluestreak’s spark seemed to squeeze tight and flare at the same time, his vents hitching softly.

He couldn’t pin-point the exact day, the exact moment his feelings of friendship had grown into more for Hound. It happened so slowly and naturally, his warm, patiently kind, and sometimes silly friend becoming a vitally important part of his life. It was probably because of moments like this, however.

Hound gave him time to organize his thoughts and slow his venting, Once he’d mastered himself, Bluestreak lightly nudged Hound with his shoulder and grinned crookedly at his friend, a little embarrassed at the endearing wrinkle of Hound’s optics.

“Wait until you see it to say that Hound”.

His friend seemed to think about it, humming softly while his lips tilted mischievously. 

“I think I’ll say it now anyway. The worst that will happen is that I’ll still mean it and the best that will happen is that I’ll love it even more. So, when will I be seeing this gift?” Hound asked, nudging back playfully.

“We can go after the party if you want, we’re both off shift until tomorrow night so we should have more than enough time to go and come back?” Bluestreak internally winced at his noticeable uncertainty, but Hound was already nodding, throwing back the rest of his forgotten cube and standing.

“There’s no rush if you want to stay longer- I didn’t mean you had to leave now if you’re having fun” Bluestreak tried to assure Hound who simply grinned and patted his shoulder.

“I know Bluestreak. You aren’t making me do anything I don’t want to. That is, unless you plan on making me stay instead of showing me my gift?” The teasing glint in his optics had Bluestreak sighing and shaking his head, an answering grin already spreading across his face.

“I guess not. I wouldn’t want to disappoint after all” humming in agreement Hound motioned him to lead the way, waving his goodbyes to Trailbreaker on his way out, the black mech’s knowing smirk following the two of them out of the mess hall.

“Does he know something I don’t?” Hound wondered aloud and Bluestreak fought the self conscious twitch of his sensor wings.

“He might have been there when I found your gift,” and also might have been the one that suggested waiting until the holiday to bring Hound.

They had been on patrol together when Bluestreak’s sensors had picked up the anomaly in their surroundings. When they had called it in before scouting the length of it, it seemed to be a simple cave. However, it had proven to be much more upon a closer inspection. 

Bluestreak had wondered out loud what Hound would think of the cave and Trailbreaker had sighed in exasperation and asked him why he didn't just find out. The telling silence had probably been what clued the other mech into Bluestreak’s own feelings and Trailbreaker had been quick to champion what he dubbed ‘a worthy cause’.

The human dramas really needed to update sooner if a lack of them was going to turn Bluestreak’s own lack of romance into entertainment for his fellows, well meaning or not.

Folding into alt-mode, Bluestreak waited for Hound to join in on the worn gravel in front of the Ark before taking off, traveling the rough but familiar dirt roads that surrounded their base. 

"It's not too far away" Bluestreak reassured over their short-range comms, "Though the hike itself will take an hour or so. You don't mind rain, right? Earth rain I mean".

"No, I don't mind Earth's rain," Hound chuckled. "I have to admit though, you have me more than a little curious now. The weather is supposed to be clear all week and between scouting the area and exploring on my time off, I thought I'd seen every inch of the mountain already. Not that I'll ever get tired of looking" He reassured.

"Agreed. It's fascinating how everything changes, I've never seen anything like seasons on Cybertron," Bluestreak signaled to Hound to slow as they spoke, transforming back to root-mode once his friend complied.”Your curiosity will have to wait a little longer, the rest of the trip will be on foot. There isn't anywhere to really drive after this" Bluestreak motioned to a nearby path once Hound had transformed as well.

It was little more than an overgrown game trail, but that didn’t deter his friend, if the excited grin creasing Hound’s face was anything to go by.

“Lead the way Blue, I’m ready if you are.” Hound said.

Unable to fight his friend’s infectious smile, Bluestreak wiggled his sensor wings happily and sent Hound an answering smile before pushing past the brush and onto their path.

While the sun was slowly making its descent, it was still bright enough to see with ease, the yellowing light stretching up the surrounding trees. Light caught on the first stream they had to cross, turning it into a line of fluid gold from the angle they approached.

The soft, leaf strewn ground changed not long after the second, faster flowing creek. Dull, dark colored stone peered frequently from beneath pine needles and wisp thin grass. The silhouettes of craggy, moss covered stones grew, looming over them on occasion.

“We’re almost there” Bluestreak tried to sound reassuring while concentrating on keeping his balance as they both eased across the ledge their trail crossed, his sensor wings spread wide to afford him a little more balance.

“You say that like its a good thing. I’m loving this, I would hike Mt. St. Hilary all night if I could. The stars look amazing this high up.” Hound enthused.

“I don’t know about all night long, but I do plan on us catching the night sky if that makes you feel better?” Bluestreak offered, anticipation growing the closer they came to their destination. 

Scooting quickly off the ledge and back onto rocky, solid ground, Bluestreak made room for Hound to join him, steadying him a moment before letting go.

“Watch your footing, there’s a number of small sinkholes in the area,” he cautioned. His spark warming at the small smile Hound gave him in return. 

“The last time I was here, everything was covered in snow” Hound said wistfully. “This planet really is amazing.” 

The dark rock from before seemed to make up the majority of the bare ground now, the sparse grass and the odd strip of snow in the shade of trees doing little to hide the jagged ripple of stone beneath their pedes.

As warned, sink-holes peeked from the ground, small open windows to a frozen alien world. Only a willing promise to return on Bluestreak’s part could keep Hound focused on their current destination.

Picking their way across the craggy ground Bluestreak led them to a more heavily wooded area, the trees ancient and towering, soil and organic detritus cushioning their steps.

They weren’t far now and Bluestreak could tell the moment that Hound saw their destination, his steps speeding up from the comfortable rhythm they’d kept though all of their trek.

“Is that it?” Hound asked, slightly awed at the massive sink-hole gaping before them.

“It’s the entrance at least.” Bluestreak said lightly, gratified by the surprise and rapidly growing excitement shining on Hound’s face.

Easing himself down the shallower lip, Bluestreak let himself drop the rest of the way down, the mossy sides of the sinkhole coming up to his shoulders. Hound was quick to follow, earth and dully gleaming red stone tumbling at his heels as he slid down quickly.

“Ready to go?” Bluestreak asked teasingly as Hound took a step closer to the open crevice previously hidden by an overhang in the sinkhole’s lip.

Turning back with a grin and a wink of his optics Hound laughed. “Just a little,” He said.

Snickering himself, Bluestreak turned his headlights on and while slightly confused, Hound followed suit.

“How far does the cave go?” he wondered aloud as Bluestreak passed him a second hand-held light.

“It’s a lava-tube, and it extends over a mile.” Bluestreak replied.

He’d planned on teasing Hound a little more, his friend was adorable when excited. Before he could say anything else however, he was half tackled to the nearest stone wall as Hound grabbed him in a hug, letting go of him only after squeezing an embarrassed squeak out of Bluestreak.

“Good present?” Bluestreak cleared his throat and asked shyly.

Optics glowing and smile joyful, Hound shook his head in amazement “It’s amazing Bluestreak”.

“Good. I’m really glad you like it” Smiling bashfully he motioned Hound to follow him. “Let’s go, there’s more to see.”

Ducking under hanging strands of moss Bluestreak led them deeper into the cave, where the stone floor suddenly dropped away.

Angling his headlight down revealed massive boulders and a glimpse of the ground below, everything else swallowed by darkness.

“This part isn’t as bad as it looks, it’s not a difficult climb down” he said reassuringly, catching a thoughtful look creasing Hound’s optics.

“Does that mean there are parts of it that are?” Hound asked with interest.

“Let’s just say I packed an extra grappling hook and rope, just to be on the safe side” Bluestreak playfully grinned.

After climbing down with relative ease, Bluestreak paused and waited expectantly for Hound. Once his friend joined him, he nodded his head to the nearest wall, not at all disappointed in Hound’s reaction when his light hit the stone there.

“What on Earth. . .? It looks like something from the Sonic Canyons!” Hound lightly traced a digit over the protoform colored globules frozen in the stone wall.

Before he could say anything else, a large, heavy drop of water splattered on top of Hound’s helm. 

Pausing in surprise, Hound reached up to catch some of the water dripping down his face, rubbing it between his fingers and grinning lopsidedly at Bluestreak. “I take it this is why you asked how I felt about rain?” He asked.

“That’s only the beginning,'' Bluestreak said serenely.

“Well what are we waiting for? Lead the way Blue!” Hound laughed. 

The silvery spheres in the wall seemed to merge together the further they traveled, the wall becoming a solid silver ripple wherever their headlights landed. Water trickled from the ceiling, sliding down gleaming stone and their armor alike, plinking languidly and echoing through the darkness.

Soon the silver walls were left behind, small sparks reminiscent of starlight being all that remained in the surrounding walls as they traveled on. 

Lazily winding around their pedes grew a shallow stream fed by the constant drip of water. While it’s size remained unchanged the same couldn’t be said for their surroundings.

“You know,” Hound mused aloud, pausing where he stood and looking up, his headlights stretching dimly above them “I think Defensor might be able to fit in here”.

“He’d have a hard time getting here though,” Bluestreak pointed out dryly, admiring the massive stone ceiling stretching above them. He couldn’t help but feel small, a novel sensation when one was more than twice the size of the planet’s dominant species.

“Not if the Protectobots were the ones doing the walking,” Hound argued back playfully.

Their laughter bounced off the walls and followed them with the growing drizzle, the temperature dropping as steadily as the water.

Steam billowed from their vents as they trudged on in the darkness, occasionally having to scramble over the remains of past landslides. Wet and cold, Bluestreak wondered for a moment if this was really wise- until he caught sight of Hound’s expression, his friend’s face intent on the surroundings their lights uncovered, excited at each new turn.

Eventually, the water eased even if the temperature didn’t. The stream thinned and hardened and the drops of water slowly became icy needles hanging from the ceiling.

Turning to check on Hound again, Bluestreak slipped suddenly under his own momentum. Yelping at the sudden second of weightlessness as his pedes flew from beneath him, he flailed for balance, smacking Hound with his sensor panels as the other mech lunged to catch him. 

Landing in an undignified heap and slightly dazed, it took Bluestreak a moment to realize that he was essentially sprawled out in Hound’s lap. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Bluestreak mumbled, trying to get up and nearly banging his wings into Hound’s face. A pair of arms tightened under his bumper, holding him in place and keeping his flapping appendages trapped. 

“Careful there Blue, I like my face how it is.” Hound teased.

“Yeah, me too.” Bluestreak agreed and Hound snickered behind him.

Before Bluestreak could fully immerse himself in mortification over his verbal and physical slip, his friend teasingly said “Have you considered joining the Aerialbots? Because that was a pretty graceful take off Blue.”

“Maybe, but if you haven’t noticed my landing needs a bit of work,” and while it wasn’t really that funny, having Hound start shaking with laughter behind him, warm arms around his middle, was more than enough to help Bluestreak relax and join his friend in mirth.

After their laughter subsided and they carefully regained their footing, Bluestreak caught Hound’s hand and carefully tugged it. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

“I thought I was already there- er, here,” Hound murmured, his lingering grin audible.

“Near the end I mean, and the final stretch of the tube. It’s my favorite part,” Bluestreak admitted. “It’s all lovely, don’t get me wrong. But. . . Well, you’ll see it when we get there.”

Hound hummed agreeably and followed behind, both of them slowing their gait as the ice around them thickened. 

The small icicles above them lengthened the further they went, becoming stalactites that grew into pillars that shone in their lights.

In the distance pale light reached out, beckoning them closer. 

Reaching the exit they both stopped, the silvery light from the hole above painted the inside of the cave blue and white. The ice covered everything, turning the world around them crystalline.

“It reminds me of Praxus, a little. Of the Helix Gardens” Bluestreak said softly into the silence.

Carefully Bluestreak tugged Hound into the light streaming down on them and turned off his headlights. It was hard, thinking over the thrumming of his spark, but he’d made it this far. 

Hound switched his lights off and stood next to Bluestreak, his vents wafting warmly between them.

“I never had the chance to go to Praxus. . . But if they were even half as lovely as what we see here, then you’re one of the luckiest mechs I know, Bluestreak” Hound said softly.

“Thank you, Blue.” Hound continued, “For thinking of me and bringing me here and traveling beside me. Not too many other bots are interested in this kind of thing,” he sighed, giving Bluestreak’s hand a warm squeeze. 

Spark in his throat, Bluestreak pulled in a breath of cold air and tried to speak evenly, a good plan until his optics met Hound’s.

“I just- I wanted to give back some of what you give me, and to tell you something” Bluestreak said softly. “And I want you to know this isn’t me asking for a response or anything else. I just want you to know that you are special to me. You make me so happy. I don’t know how I’m so lucky to have you as a friend, to have you in my life. I love you Hound. Thank you for being you, and for being in my life”.

Feeling shaky and nervous, Bluestreak smiled weakly before venting loudly and pulling away. “That’s, that’s all I wanted to say. Thank you for listening. I guess you’re ready to go home now?”

Vocalizer clicking, Hound cycled his optics before tightening his hold on Bluestreak’s hand before he could get any farther.

Optics gentle, he tried tugging Bluestreak closer. However, whatever spark-felt words he had to say were lost as the Praxian was sent careening into him, the two of them winding up once more tangled together on the ground.

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Bluestreak groaned.

“You could have confessed to me at the Ark” Hound pointed out helpfully. “I’m pretty sure we passed more than one doorway with mistletoe.” 

Bluestreak unfroze from his unexpected perch atop Hound, his relief relaxing the tight band around his spark. Snickering, he let his helm drop to Hound’s chest. “There still time to swing by those doorways on the way back?” He asked hopefully.

Hound hummed in agreement. “This was really amazing, thank you Bluestreak. Would you mind if we skipped the mistletoe and just kissed right now?”

Laughing and feeling like he was flying, Bluestreak grinned down at Hound and shrugged playfully. “Sure, why not?”

Kissing through laughter might have made their first kiss a little awkward, but Bluestreak wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Pipermca, the least not being for introducing me to this wonderful, heart healing ship. Happy holidays!


End file.
